<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thankful Valentines by WanderinTsundoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726936">A Thankful Valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku'>WanderinTsundoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey tries to find Gingerbread a good Valentines Day gift, but ends up stuck in a display box of candy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Turkey/Gingerbread (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thankful Valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turkey frowned at the wall of velvet greeting cards. Eggnog had dragged him to a small specialty shop in hopes of helping the young food soul to buy his friend a valentines day gift. Despite his protests, the winged food soul couldn’t help but to take interest in the fragile stuffed animals along a shelf. The room blinded him with hot pinks and harsh reds of the decor, which then made the soft woolen bunnies and bears appear more approachable. </p>
<p>“Would you like one?” Eggnog teased behind him making Turkey fly up into a hanging display. </p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t sneak up on people!” The boy called down, untangling his crown from the prop. </p>
<p>“Why not? I think it’s rather fun to see someone enjoying an interest when they’re by themselves. That’s when they’re their true self you know.” Eggnog smiled innocently and selected a fuzzy pair of rabbits from the shelf. </p>
<p>“I don’t want any stuffed animals!” Turkey yelled as he came back down to the sales floor, “I need something for, you know!” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, and that’s why I think you should give these to her. Since you don’t like them enough, they should be alright for her don’t you think so?” </p>
<p>“Hmpf, I suppose so. Fine, these will do as a gift.” He snatched the rabbits from Eggnog’s hands and stomped over to the cashier with his wings and head lowered down. Eggnog smiled and followed shortly behind, laughing as the young food soul bumped into another display and ended up face down into a bin of chocolates. </p>
<p>“Oh do you think she’d like some sweets?” He picked up one of the cardboard heart boxes. </p>
<p>“Get me out jerk!” Turkey kicked and flapped his wings. The smell of milk and dark chocolates surrounded him in an attack of cocoa powder. The more the food soul wiggled the further down he dove into the sweets. The rabbits had seemingly long hopped away in the crowded and jumbled space, digging into their newfound chocolate rabbit hole.  </p>
<p>“Turkey?” a muted voice called down to him, “Is that you?”</p>
<p>“....uh,” Turkey paused. Although the voice was distant under boxes and boxes of candy, he knew there was something familiar about the questioning tone.</p>
<p>“Searching for the void candy or something?” The voice mocked. </p>
<p>“Well now I’m looking for Eggnog because he’s apparently not there! I’m fine leave me alone!”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m here, just watching the love birds bicker, or about to.” Eggnog picked up another box of candy and opened the seal. He leaned back against a shelf and bit into a nougat. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me…” Turkey mumbled as a pair of two strong hands gripped his ankles and yanked him up. The boxes flew from the display crashing onto the ground around them. When he opened his eyes he saw Steak and then heard the voice who was calling him, </p>
<p>“Hi idiot,” Gingerbread smiled with her arms folded, “find any good candy in there?” </p>
<p>“Uh, no, but I lost your present.” Turkey looked away, blushing. He reached forwards trying to support himself in a cumbersome manner. His wings outstretched and flapped to lean closer. </p>
<p>Steak raised his eyebrow and lowered Turkey back inside the display before he could escape, “Well it’s in there somewhere, get searching young man.” </p>
<p>“If you come back up without a gift, you’ll be meeting my shield!” Gingerbread leaned over the edge calling down to him. </p>
<p>Turkey widened his eyes and flailed his arms up, “It was a-”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me, it’s supposed to be a surprise! Like your gift!” Gingerbread punched Steak’s arm to make him drop the food soul from his hold. </p>
<p>“Hey!” The two both cried. Steak held his arm where he was hit and backed away. He joined Eggnog, sneaking a caramel from the half-eaten box. Eggnog patted Steak’s back and gave him the whole container. </p>
<p>Turkey attempted to again argue for his release, pointing up behind him to the wall of rabbit stuffed animals. “But it’s right-” </p>
<p>“Less talking, more grabbing!” She huffed. </p>
<p>Turkey sighed and started throwing candy boxes back up, digging through the tight space. It should had been easy to spot two white rabbits under all red light from inside the cave of sweets, however, as much as he swam around he couldn’t feel the soft fur anywhere.</p>
<p>“Seriously? How small was it?” Gingerbread grew impatient and leaned too far over the edge. She crashed on top of him, crushing more of the boxes and his wings. </p>
<p>“Hey watch it!” Turkey frowned and struggled. </p>
<p>Gingerbread threw more boxes out of the display, which was now half-empty, in an attempt to stabilize herself, “You watch it, it’s your fault!”</p>
<p>“No, Steak put me back in here, it’s his fault!” Turkey joined her in throwing the boxes around until he hit the floor of the display box, “huh, oh heck.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you heck me- Are, is that a rabbit?” Gingerbread spotted the ivory fur of the stuffed animal, “Were you going to get me that?”</p>
<p>Turkey blushed and scooted around in the display, “Um, sure? To be honest Eggnog picked it out.”</p>
<p>She laughed at Turkey’s shy attempt to avoid the question, “Well duh, you wouldn’t know I liked cute things like that.” </p>
<p>“Eh?” His wings popped up and hit against the tight walls of the space, making him yelp. </p>
<p>“Dummy. Look, at least you were here looking around. Had the thought to at least find me something.” Gingerbread smirked and patted one of his wings.</p>
<p>He sighed, “Er, yeah. I guess.” </p>
<p>“Hey dorkey?” Gingerbread teased. </p>
<p>“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow and frowned at the nickname.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentines Day dummy.” Gingerbread hugged him and patted his shoulder. Turkey slowly raised his wings and held them around her in a hug. Although, their moment of tender silence didn’t last long.  </p>
<p>“Steak there you-!” Red Wine screamed as he tripped on the candy boxes flat onto the floor. The two young food souls peaked out of the display box, and laughed along with Eggnog and Steak as they watched Red Wine tripped over box after box trying to keep the roses he held safe. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>